Tainted Love
by Serena Goodkey
Summary: Sequel to Love Reunited. His father has taken over and ordered him to kill the one he loves. Will he be able to do it or rebel against his father? Will he take revenge when he finds out that she's getting married..to someone else that's not him? CCDM
1. Chapter 1

_This one-shot turned chaptered story can be read alone but it is the sequel of Love Reunited. _

_I hope you enjoy it and bear with me as I over come what to do next with the next chapter._

* * *

A month. One month of reconciliation. Filled with love and happiness. That's all it lasted for, to everyone's despair. Broken hearted, both left each other to mend their shattered hearts. The house they bought together in the wizarding world, sitting there, collecting dust with no inhabitants. Holding memories that none want to think about. Tears shed in anguish. Friend's shoulders cried on. It was all because of one man. One man that brought it all back again. A successor. One that no one would expect to be so cruel, so evil, so sneaky at hiding his plan after all this time. Many wondered how he achieved it. Right under the Order's noses. They all wish they could go back into the past and fix it. To save the muggles and the witches and wizards, to prevent the break up repeating over again but it was too late.

--

"Yes Master." The man bowed and rose from the gesture of respect. "I will get to it immediately." He said quietly, knowing his voice shook, hoping, praying that the wizard standing in front of him wouldn't notice. Leaving the dark room, he slumped against the cold stone wall, his pale pointed face illuminated by the torchlight that hung above him. Lines around and under his eyes, showed just how tired he was. Tired of this. Tired of everything. Sick of having to follow instructions of someone else. Wanting a choice in what he had to do. Marrying one he didn't love was another thing the Dark Lord had instructed him to do. Just because she was wealthy like him was all the reason to marry her was exactly what he said. _Why couldn't he have died? Everyone thought he was gone. Gone for good. Everything thought he had finally gotten what he deserved and was killed. How could anyone have made such a huge mistake in overlooking at his sneaky Father?_

He wouldn't be able to do what his Father told him to. Killing her was something he just couldn't do. For god's sake, he couldn't even murder Albus Dumbledore, even though he had hated that old man back in his sixth year, so how was he supposed to kill the woman he still loved after all these years…even though she was the enemy now, who was also ordered to kill him if she found him. But defying his new master's orders was out of the question. He smiled grimly at the ironic situation that stood before him. It was either to kill the one he loved or be killed by her.

--

Waking up from her safe haven, her bed, she slowly sat up in the nest of blankets. Rubbing her eyes and covering her huge yawn, she glanced around her. Surprised at the emptiness in the bed she was sitting on, fear swamped her. It was just like a few weeks ago; when she woke up to find the love her life gone, replaced with a white rose and a long roll of parchment asking for forgiveness and claiming that he loved her. Pushing her fear away as much as she could, she got out of bed, she headed towards the kitchen. Losing her fear of anything had been what she had been trained to do. A couple of years of intense Auror training had made her in complete control of her body and mind…but not her heart, although she thought she was anyways.

Entering the kitchen, any fear that was still left inside of her, despite her efforts of controlling it, quickly left her as she saw him standing there all dressed for work, humming to himself as he stirred something that was obviously cooking on the stove. Smiling to herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck, making him gasp in surprise. Turning around, he laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead, as he put his arms around her small waist, once he realized who it was.

"You finally up?" he asked gently, cradling her within his arms. Bright green eyes stared at her as she nodded.

"What are you cooking?" she asked as she tried to peer around him to see the contents in the pot. Sniffing the air, she raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to cook macaroni and cheese?" she asked laughing. "To tell you, it smells burnt."

The young man turned around and cursed under his breath. After carefully reading the instructions that came on the box over and over again, he had still failed to cook a small meal. Turning off the stove and looking at the semi-blackened pasta, he winced and chucked it into the garbage can. "I _was_ trying to make lunch for you." He said meekly, knowing he had failed at another cooking attempt. Pushing his black hair out of his eyes, he gave her a small smile.

Cho Chang laughed and gave him a peck on a cheek. Putting the pot into the sink, she ran the water to begin scrubbing the multiple dishes her soon to be husband used. "Harry James Potter!" she scolded gently as she indicating the mess surrounding her. Cheese powder was strewn everywhere, little open packets of it lay on the counter, some spilling their contents onto the floor.

Harry flushed and mumbled something about helping her clean up. Together they cleaned up the mess and Cho made some edible pasta in place of Harry's burnt meal. Sitting together at their dining table, they quietly picked at their food that was sitting on their plates.

"What are you planning to do today?" she asked, breaking the silence that enveloped them. Being fellow Aurors, meant they saw each other a lot and well, sometimes a bit too much in Cho's mind. They saw each other at their new home, at work, at Auror parties…it was pretty much 24/7. Cho really needed some time away from Harry, even though she was about to marry him in a month or so.

"Going to the office and just ending up some reports that need to be filed before we start our vacation. Then I've got a small meeting with the Minister to confirm it and than an interview with some new reporter for the Daily Prophet." He replied as he finished his meal and stood up and put the dirty dishes in the sink. "What about you?" he asked, as he ran hot water and squirted soap onto the sponge, ready to wash the dishes manually, something he could do in the kitchen to help.

"I think I might go visit Ron and Hermione and give them the wedding stuff they need, and then go do some shopping." Cho said, handing him her plate with a smile. Years before, she had achieved a friendship between the happily married couple. Now that they had a baby girl, Cho was quite excited to make Victoria Weasley, her flower girl for her wedding.

Harry nodded and began the tedious chore of cleaning the dishes. As he scrubbed the plates, Cho leaned her head against his back, twirling her engagement ring around her finger. She stood there inhaling, the scent of everything that surrounded her. Harry, the dish soap, and the way their newly built house smelt. It was so surreal. He loved her; she loved him, perfect jobs, perfect friends, and perfect house. Could it get any better? It was a life that many would kill or die for. Take a pick. But she wasn't happy. Sure, she loved him dearly as she leaned against him in the kitchen, but there was someone she loved more. Someone she loved even more than herself. But it was too late. He was gone from her life and it would hurt her way too much to let him back in, that is, if he ever even came back. The girl would always dwell on it but Harry had helped eased some of the pain and here she was. Being Mrs. Potter in a few days, taking a nice long holiday from being a famous Auror and just lounging around in their new house in Godric's hollow, fighting pre-wedding jitters.

Realizing the sound of water coming out of the tap had ended long ago and Harry was just standing there, trying not to move, thinking maybe she had fallen asleep against him, made her want to break down and cry. Why couldn't she just love him whole heartedly? Why did she still yearn for the man that had broken her heart twice? Why did he have to be so caring and understanding?

Standing properly and giving Harry one of the best smiles she could muster as he turned around, made her feel so fake. So cruel. Here was someone she didn't deserve and she knew that he probably wouldn't be with her if his old girlfriend; Ginny Weasley hadn't died in the fight with Lord Voldemort years ago.

"Sorry. Dazed out there for a moment." Cho said to him, looking up into his face. Even though she had grown considerably a lot, she still had to look up at him. Something she never really had to do for her other love. Pushing _him _out of her thoughts, she waited for a response.

"It's fine." Harry looked at her worried. "Are you alright?" he asked, wondering if it was the nerves that they were getting _married_ in a few days, was affecting the both of them. He wouldn't admit it if someone asked but he was very nervous. Worried about if the day would go just right. Worried if Cho would actually be there and say the words 'I Do'. He knew she still loved that…_that _betraying no good heir of the Malfoys and even though she had promised him her love and the rest of her life, he still loss sleep over it. Harry had already lost her once because of him, actually if he wanted to be technical, more like three times, which was why he was so jittery over this.

Cho gave a nod and yawned. "I'm going to go get dressed." She gave him a smile and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. Heading to their room, she showered and got ready, choosing muggle attire today. A tank top paired with jean capri's were perfect for the summer days. Hearing Harry leave the house, to go to work, she sat on the bed, staring at her engagement ring.

Sighing, she grabbed the box that contained Ron and Hermione's clothes for the wedding day and Apparated to their small flat.

--

Walking down Diagon Alley several hours later, she stopped in a bridal shop that she had been in before for Neville and Luna's wedding. Entering with a sound of bells, she gaped at how white the store was. She knew traditional dresses were white but still. Giving a small smile and a polite refusal to the saleslady when she asked if she needed help, she walked over to the mannequins and examined a few dresses. Shaking her head, she browsed through a rack of them. Pulling a few out, she took them to the dressing room, wondering how long it would take her to find the perfect wedding gown. Trying one after another and throwing them into the rejected pile, she sighed. The girl was down to her last two. _These better be it._ She thought to herself as she pulled one on. Ignoring the tinkle of the bells as the store door opened yet again, she tugged at the zipper on the back of the dress. Staring at her reflection, she grinned. _Finally!_ _Something that looks good._ _If only I could get the rest of the zipper up in the back._

Pushing the dressing room curtain aside, she smiled at the saleslady who came over to help her. With the zipper in place, she stared at herself in the three way mirror. A strapless dress, which hung on her body, showed off her curves elegantly. The bottom consisted of layers and layers of gauzy material, which lead out to be a long train at the back of the dress that would drag on the floor as she walked down the aisle. Twisting and turning to see if the dress was perfectly fitted, she didn't even realize the saleswoman had gone to help out another customer. Standing on her tippy toes, she checked the dress length. After that, she piled her shiny black hair on top of her head to see if her hair up would go better with her wedding attire.

"Well, look who's also here." A voice rang out from behind her. It had been such a long time since she had heard it, but who could ever forget that voice? The voice that yelled at her endlessly, accusing her of seducing her boyfriend, the one that called her a tramp or whatever filthy name that had came across her thoughts.

Looking up into the reflection of the mirror, she had just previously enjoyed staring into, she paled and spun around. Not daring to believe it, she slowly looked at the man who Pansy Parkinson was hanging onto, literally. Like she was afraid he would run away any second. Cho couldn't blame him for that, but she could blame him for many things. For instance, leaving her again, breaking her heart yet again, and ditching her not once, but twice, to leave her picking up the pieces of her broken heart.

Grey eyes stared back at her amber ones. They flickered with warmth and love but it was only for a fraction of a minute. Returning to the pure grey eyes of steel, he said nothing, but just stood there, hoping to wait out the silence that had so quickly approached them.

She surveyed him, ignoring the chattering from Pansy, tuning it out of her system. Of all places she could bump into him, it had to be here? A bridal shop? Realizing why he and, she guessed, his newly re-established girlfriend, was to be here, her mouth twitched. Spinning around she stared at her reflection. Of all people she could have bumped into before her wedding, it had to be him. As if she didn't have second thoughts about it already.

Hurrying back into the change room, she leaned against the wall; breathing heavily like she had just ran down the entire length of Diagon Alley. Unzipping her dress hurriedly, she attempted to change back into her normal clothes. There was no way she could have this dress now, no matter how well it fitted her. She would feel tainted. Her marriage would feel tainted if Draco Malfoy had seen the dress she was going to wear to her wedding with Harry.

* * *

_Read and Review please! Constructive flames are welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**---**

Cho Chang in a gorgeous bridal dress, waiting to be wed… to someone else. Someone else that wasn't _him_. He was angry. Livid. How could she? But than again… how could he? Mixed emotions flew through him as he nodded to all of Pansy's questions about wedding affairs. Who could she be marrying? Who?

Than it struck him. The realization made him want to sit on the floor right than and there and bury his head into his hands. _Potter_. He seethed. She had no right. None to betray him like this. But he was doing the same thing, he noted. But it seemed different to him. He was forced to do this; he didn't really love Pansy Parkinson, no matter how much she told her friends that he really did.

But here she was… all dolled up to walk down the aisle to someone he knew would never hurt her knowingly, would never leave her again and again like he did. And it _hurt_. Hurt immensely to know that she might be happy with another man, sleeping in his arms at night, starting a family that he had wanted so badly with her, but instead of him, with Harry Potter.

"Draco Malfoy!" Flecks of spit sprayed over his pale cheek. Wiping it off, he turned to Pansy, who had attempted to hiss in his ear. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you think Chang is going to come back to you?" She said, clenching her teeth. She knew the truth of their undying love for each other but if anyone thought she was going to lose Draco to that… that man-stealer again, they had a thing coming to them.

"Stop it Pansy." Draco replied, making an effort to keep his voice even. "We're getting married in a few weeks, there's no way I can leave you." He said, in hopes of getting her temper down. _And it's not like Cho will ever let me back in her life again._

Previously glaring at the closed dressing room door, she smirked hearing Draco's last phrase. "True." She uttered and turned to a nearby headless mannequin, examining the dress pinned on it. She wasn't really interested in the dress that was in front of her; instead she was straining her ears waiting for a sob that would escape from the dressing room.

Staring out the window, hoping something would happen so he could pull Pansy away from the shop and Cho, he wildly invented a story, hoping to attract her attention long enough. "Pansy, there's a reporter outside wanting to get an interview with you." He said loudly, knowing she would never be able to refuse. And sure enough, she had whipped around and poked her head outside the store door to see where the reporter was.

"I don't need you to cover up for me _Malfoy._"

Wincing inwardly, he quickly resettled his emotions to face her. A very angry Cho Chang. "What makes you think I was?" He said coolly, noticing the red stain of anger gracing her cheeks and how she spat out his last name with disgust.

She glared at him and handed the wedding gown back to the sales lady. Shoving Pansy out of the door way, she left the store holding back tears, turned on the spot and disappeared.

---

Staring at a worn moving picture in her hands, she wiped away tears that were falling steadily down her face and onto the white bed covers. Cho was glad she was able to hold back her emotions until she was safely away and was quite tempted to give herself a pat on the back for not breaking down right then and there in the bridal shop.

Tracing her delicate fingers around the outline of the two people in the photo, her mouth trembled slightly. It was the type of picture that many would have framed and displayed in their bedroom. The kind with a loving couple and a lovely landscape to match. But the truth was it wasn't so lovely anymore.

She didn't know why she still came to this house of hers. Of _theirs. _Tracking footprints all over the slightly dusty floor, reliving memories that she didn't want. Staring at the furniture and remembering the moments they had choosing the colors and the set they wanted together. Smelling the faint scent of paint that still lingered around the house, even after a few weeks. Picking up old photo albums that should have been thrown out starting at specific pictures.

Taking a deep breath she picked up yet another picture. Instead, this one _was_ framed and _was_ placed in the master bedroom and placed in both of her and Harry's wallets. It was her and Harry sitting on a bench in the local park, holding hands and smiling at each other. Smiling slightly and inhaling deeply again, she reminisced how Harry had been there for her, there to take care of her when she was another emotional mess in the home Draco and her had purchased. There to get her safely home after countless nights in the Leaky Cauldron, hoping to drink away her sorrow. There to protect her from the Daily Prophet reports who hounded her, asking non-stop questions. She had known he was still in love with her but he, gentlemanly as ever, had taken it slow and waited until it was Cho who realized that if Draco had truly loved her, he would have never hurt her so many times.

A small smile graced her face as she placed the picture safely back in her wallet. Looking at the other one, she closed her eyes and tore it in half. In quarters. In eighths. Staring at the remains in her palm, she tossed them up into the air, watching the fragments floating around her. Retrieving her purse, she left, never to come back.

* * *

I know, this took me a long to put up! I apologize. I'm applying for university so everything's a bit hectic. AND I forgot how to upload chapters. . Anyways, figured it out after a few tries! Sorry! Haha.

Hope you like it and REVIEW!


End file.
